


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette, Aged Up, All The Ships, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Reveal, Sexual Roleplay, ladrien, love square shenanigans, that's a thing now, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Adrien has the bright idea to role play in bed by calling Marinette Ladybug, and she agrees as long as she gets to call him Chat Noir.The only problem?  Neither knows who their partner really is.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS. I HAD AN IDEA. AND THEN THIS WAS BORN.
> 
> Enjoy these two idiots!

“ _Mmm, Ladybug_.”

Hearing Adrien moan her hero name made Marinette clench in a surprising surge of pleasure.  The increase in pressure made him gasp and falter slightly, his rhythm momentarily interrupted as he struggled to catch his breath in between pants.

“ _Holy fuck.  Ladybug-_ ” the blond’s voice cut off, too overcome by sensation to complete whatever thought inspired by primal instinct that had formed in his head.  There was no up or down, no him or her, no words, only the heat that wrapped around them like a suffocating blanket, the way their bodies worked together, pulling and pushing against each other in a battle to merge together, all musk and sweat and warmth and hot, tight pressure.

It was like some sort of sensory deprivation, only instead of being immersed in a pool full of water, Adrien was suspended in a state of flux between time and space.  Nothing else existed, not even the bed they had long ago stopped hearing as it squeaked and pounded repetitively, insistently against the wall. All he could feel was himself being pulled in.  All he could see with his eyes shut tight was inky blackness, occasional spots appearing in his vision when a particularly pleasurable sensation ran through him. All he could hear were his own shallow breaths, the moans of the woman underneath him, and the slick squelch of their bodies doing their damnedest to make 1+1=1.

“Oh _fuck_ , Chat-”

If it turned Adrien on to call Marinette Ladybug, then his arousal increased exponentially hearing her call him Chat Noir in that _absolutely wrecked_ voice, her ankles somewhere up around his ears, her wrists bound up by her own head, her thighs providing a firm yet soft, pleasing pressure as he pounded into her, causing her breasts to bounce with every mind-blowing thrust.

Coherent thoughts were long gone.  He couldn’t remember his own name, much less formulate a complete sentence when they were in the throws like this.  He was only glad that some instinctual center of his brain knew exactly what to do, otherwise he was sure as soon as he entered her for the first time, he wouldn’t be able to process anything else enough to know what to do next.

“More.   _Harder_ , kitty, _please-_ ”

Adrien whimpered, wanting nothing more than to fulfill her every desire, to make her feel as stupefyingly euphoric as he did in that moment.

And, for the love of God- _Kitty._

Well, fuck if that didn’t just do him in right there.

With every bit of remaining strength he had, he pulled back and slammed into her harder, faster, anything to give this goddess everything she ever dreamed of, anything to make her call him that name again.

“ _Oh, God.  My lady- I can’t- I’m gonna-_ ”

“Oh _shit- come_ for me, _Chaton_ -”

Something in the back of his mind clicked, somewhere in the deep recesses of his brain that were, somehow, still functioning despite the rest of his mind being in a primal haze of lust.  White hot heat lit through him like a flame, his vision going from inky black to blinding white as he heard the high-pitched whines coming from the woman below him escalate into a scream. His eyes slammed open, pupils completely blown, mouth gaping as he struggled to breath.

Marinette couldn’t hold back the flood any longer.  As soon as she felt Adrien’s body tense in that way she knew so well, followed by the distinct contraction deep inside her, all control she had over her body dissolved.  Her back arched, wrists still bound to the headboard above her, her jaw open as all the tension in her body peaked, releasing in a cry like the deafening whistle of a tea kettle.

Slowly, the two came back down to Earth, Adrien eventually gaining enough presence of mind to pull out of her body with a soft, wet sound.  He reached up to unbind her hands, her arms falling limp to the sides as the man above her collapsed, half on her body and half on the bed. It took some effort, but finally they had returned enough to a state of awareness to process what just happened.

Marinette’s face blazed, her entire body flushing with confusion.  Somewhat on and somewhat beside her, Adrien gulped, still breathing hard as he wondered what the hell they had just done.

After three years of a being in a committed relationship, two years and ten months of that relationship including all the physical benefits, they both thought there was nothing they had left to discover about the other.

Turns out they were wrong.

Because unbeknownst to them, they had been spending the last three years in a relationship with their superhero partners.

When Adrien suggested they engage in a little roleplaying for fun, asking if he could call Marinette by Ladybug’s name, she didn’t even bother to act offended.  After all, it _was_ still her.

And, even if she did feel a little guilty about it, she agreed on the condition that she could call him Chat Noir, you know, to make it even.  Of course, Adrien was unconcerned because, after all, _it was still him_.

Maybe he was being a little hypocritical, he thought, but what Marinette didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

He still hadn’t told her he was Chat Noir, so she would just attribute his desire for the scarlet superhero as a celebrity crush, a fantasy to fulfill.  He was ok with her having one of the same.

But now, having actually gone through with those fantasies, both came to a startling realization.

Sure, other people knew that Chat called her his lady- but no one had ever sounded _exactly like him_ before.

And no one had every heard Ladybug call him Chaton before, much less said it in _exactly the same voice_.

Adrien actually _was_ having sex with Ladybug.

Marinette actually _was_ having sex with Chat Noir.

In fact, they had been for a very long time.

Both laid there, mortified and afraid to move, much less confront the situation, for quite some time.  Finally, Adrien cleared his throat.

“You know, my lady, if you wanted to have sex with me, you could have just asked.”

The raven-haired woman beside him gasped, head whipping to face him as she smacked him hard on the chest.

“Minou!  This is not a time for jokes!”

Adrien couldn’t help it.  He let out a deep chuckle, grabbing onto her wrists and pulling her tight against his chest as she huffed.

“I knew you always had a thing for me, deep down, Bugaboo.”

Marinette did her best to keep a stern look on her face, but the frowning facade began to crumble.

“I’m still really upset about this,” she finally said.

“I know,” her ~~boyfriend~~ ~~partner~~ boyfriend-partner said, placing a soft kiss to her sweaty hair.  “But try to see the silver lining in all this.”

She let out a sigh of exasperation and shook her head.

“What silver lining?  Kitty, we just outed ourselves to each other- while having sex- while pretending that the other is our partner- while the other thought that we didn’t actually know them in real life.”

“Well, yea,” he conceded, “but on the bright side, it means that we’re both in love with both sides of each other.  We’re truly meant to be.” And he ended his statement with another kiss to her temple.

Marinette’s mouth quirked into a half smile.

“You are always the optimist between us.”

Adrien laughed a little more, suddenly coming to hover above her as a distinct purr began rumbling in his chest.  Marinette tried to ignore the renewed arousal developing between her legs.

“Plus,” he purred, “there’s one more thing we’re not acknowledging in this.”

“Oh yea?” she asked, voice breathy.  “What’s that?”

Adrien waggled his eyebrows.

“I totally get to sleep with Ladybug.”

Marinette scoffed, grabbing a pillow out from behind her and whacking Adrien on the head with it as hard as she could.

“ _Chaton!_ ”

His unrepentant, giggling face rose up above her plush shield, heart-stopping smile sending her pulse racing.

“You didn’t let me finish, bug!  Because that _means_ , that I also get to be in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”  Then he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, whispering, “And that’s the best thing of all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it, and let me know why! 
> 
> <3 Muse


End file.
